I miss you
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Kakashi has a spotty past, good thing is; no one knows about it. And though he escaped that life early, lately karma seems to be catching up to him. Gai/Kaka AU
1. Hello there

**A/N: This is a_ new version_ of my fic 'Ain't that a kick in the head'. It is completely different.**

This time of night Hatake Kakashi wasn't ever home, the house was always silent, except for that leaky faucet he couldn't quite seem to fix. As a detective, he had an unusual schedule. But truth be told, he was glad. To Kakashi the house was nothing more than a place holder (_a keepsake, a place to store his memories_).

He hated his house, now. He only came here, he realized as he struggled not to drop his bags (paper, because he wanted to help the environment), when he wasn't on a case, or when he didn't have a couple of extra suits hanging in the back of his car.

Like tonight. He needed, desperately, to get some sleep (not that he would get much), throw his suits in the wash, put some in the backseat. And eat a real meal.

And so, here he was. Coat hangers on his wrist, and two in his mouth, as he clutched a bag tightly to his chest, struggling to open the door after he pulled the keys out of the doorknob.

It was cold when he finally got the door open (_and Kakashi was sure that he could hear the whispers of ghosts from the past, trying to lull him into a false comfort._), Kakashi felt an involuntary shiver go down his spine as he walked over the threshold, and kicked the door shut harder then was necessary, as he walked into the kitchen.

_This was no way to live._

Laying the suits over the counter, with difficulty, Kakashi went to the fridge and pulled it open, setting the bag inside he hesitated, looking back at his suits, one of them (figures it would be his beige one) had grass stains on the knees from where he'd tackled a man, who'd run from them, to the ground. He felt he should tend to that before he unpacked his groceries.

After a small amount of consideration, Kakashi closed the door, leaving the full back in the fridge, and grabbed his suits, heading to the laundry room. He would take a shower after this, and then he'd go ahead and deal with the groceries, and maybe cook himself something to eat.

It didn't take long to get the stains out, not as long as he'd originally thought, and once he was done he stood in the hall, tiredly rubbing the back of his neck. Let the groceries wait, he needed a shower.

Kakashi had only been out of the shower five minutes, just opening the fridge door when the phone rang, he hesitated, thinking about letting the machine pick it up, but finally he turned away from the fridge, and grabbed the phone, refraining from letting out the annoyed sigh he'd inhaled for he said, after a beat, "Hello?"

"Kakashi?" he recognized the voice instantly, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he raised a hand to rub his eyes tiredly,

"Yes?" he couldn't possibly fathom why he was getting a call this late at night from his captains boss. It was a little unnerving, really.

"Listen, I understand this is probably a bad time but... I was calling to inform you that Sarutobi passed this morning. I only just heard about it, and I know you were all rooting for him to pull through, but... I just thought I'd let you know."

Kakashi couldn't breathe (this being a complete dramatization, of course. It merely felt that way to him). And his voice, so flat, and so even, so calm (and so very him), shocked him when he spoke. Softly thanking the man, and slowly hanging his phone up.

Yes, the groceries could wait.

He was going to bed now.

Kakashi went to his room, in an almost dazed state of mind. Climbing into bed he laid there, looking at the ceiling, thinking of his old captain. Sure, the man had been old, but he hadn't expected to lose him. The man was the best captain he'd ever had, and the fact that he'd died after a heart attack seemed so... cheap!

Kakashi was sadder then he'd been in the last couple of years (remembering the death of his best friend, Kakashi mentally cursed himself.).

He closed his eyes, and willed himself to sleep. But still he laid awake for hours. And sleep eluded him still.

The sun rose, and the birds sang, and Kakashi wondered what could be so nice that they had to sing their lovely songs every morning, in the tree outside his window that he refused to cut down.

His alarm rang, and he dragged himself out of bed.

The thought of going to the precinct made him sigh, and suddenly, his house didn't seem so bad.

Kakashi dressed quickly, choosing a three piece black suit, a maroon shirt, and a silk black tie (with a lovely silver tie pin Sarutobi had given him last Christmas). And grabbed a few suits before heading out the door.

As tiring as it would be to work today, Kakashi knew that given the choice he'd head to work, rather then stay home in a house that whispered words of lost love, and broken promises.

Yes, he hated his house.

**A/N: **

**In my opinion... this will be better then the first version.**


	2. The angel from my nightmare

Kakashi felt weak as he approached the precinct. Weak with desperation. Pathetic, really. Maybe, he thought as he raised his foam cup of cheap coffee to his mouth feeling too cliché to mention, something good would happen. Something good to change his life. Something to make things right. Something to stop the pain he felt inside.

Obito's necklace felt heavy around his neck today (such a delicate little thing it was. Thin silver chain, with a pendant he didn't understand, a Uchiwa fan.).

The steps seemed much higher today then they had yesterday, and Kakashi's head was spinning as he looked up toward the door. Life, he'd noticed today, felt heavy. And totally out of his control. Kakashi started up the stairs slowly, watching his feet, his shoes were scuffed. They no longer shined in the sun.

Seemed familiar.

Kakashi reached the top as he caught sight of someone rushing past him, pulling the door open just as he was reaching- "Oh!" that voice, though strangely foreign to him, sounded familiar, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were going in here."

Kakashi looked up, the lack of sleep showing in the way his eyes were half lidded. Familiar. He was familiar. The men stood staring at each other, until finally a young black haired woman tapped Kakashi's shoulder (and he didn't know if it had been a moment, and hour. Or eternity). "I'm sorry." Kakashi told her as the stranger held the door open for her, both of them smiled politely.

"I'm new here." the stranger said, and Kakashi nodded, motioning him to follow, and Kakashi walked inside, his every move dogged by the man behind him, and Kakashi paused when he saw a woman he'd never seen before walking through the precinct. Short. Blonde. Voluptuous. Beautiful. Powerful.

She stopped in the middle of the room, and Kakashi stayed, with the stranger on his left, as the detectives gathered round (a few uniforms stopped, but they didn't seem too interested). "I'm Maito Gai, by the way." the stranger said.

The name hit Kakashi like a bucket of cold water to the face. But there was no way, he assured himself as he raised his hand, on auto pilot to shake hands with this stranger so like, and yet very unlike, the Maito Gai he'd known as a child.

There was no way, he thought as he mouth formed the words of introduction his mind hadn't even considered. And there was a strange, strange look on the mans face. And Kakashi felt cold all over. His hands were trembling slightly, and the stranger nodded slightly, giving Kakashi a long searching look. Kakashi looked away.

That boy, Kakashi assured himself, had died the moment the ink had dried on his skin. The face might be similar, they might share a name, but the Gai he had known never could have become a cop. The Gai he had known would have been in prison.

They were having orientation, Kakashi realized, his mind a thousand miles away (literally), as he remembered a life, that seemed an eternity ago. Just like the first meeting with this man at the door. An eternity.

They were having orientation. And he wasn't even there."Hatake Kakashi?"

He didn't look up, he knew he should, but he didn't. He couldn't tell if that had been in his mind, or if someone had really called out to him. Gai elbowed him, and the force that went into it told Kakashi that it hadn't been the first attempt at grabbing his attention.

"Huh?" Kakashi's head snapped up, and the blonde woman was glaring dangerously at him.

"Am I boring you, detective?" she snapped, and Kakashi shook his head dumbly. "Come to my office!" she turned to leave, and Kakashi realized that he had no better idea who she was now then when he'd first spotted her.

"What?" he blurted out, and she stopped, and turned slowly toward him. Kakashi could see a detectives badge on her belt, and wondered how good she was to have her own office. Even he didn't have his own office.

"She's the new captain!" Gai whispered frantically, and Kakashi looked at him, mouth slack, obviously surprised, before quickly looking back at the woman,

"Yes ma'am." he said, and she seemed satisfied as she turned and walked to Sarutobi's office (now hers, Kakashi supposed). Gai, Kakashi noticed as he turned away, rubbing his eyes, was chewing gum. Annoying. "So, where are you supposed to go?" Kakashi asked as he glanced at Gai, while walking to his desk.

Gai smiled widely, and trailed after Kakashi, obviously pleased the man was still talking to him, "I'm a detective. I guess I should talk to Tsunade, eh?" Gai asked, sitting on the empty desk opposite Kakashi's, and Kakashi nodded tiredly, setting his cup on the desk.

"You can follow me there." Gai nodded at Kakashi as the other man began walking off, leaping up Gai followed after him languidly. Kakashi pointed out a bench for Gai to sit on while he talked to the captain, entering the office feeling slightly nervous Kakashi closed the door behind himself, and went to stand in front of the empty desk. "You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Kakashi asked nervously, and Tsunade nodded as she looked up at him, agitated.

"As you learned, out there detective, I'm changing things around here. There will be groups of detectives. Sets of four. No one set will handle any particular type of crime. Each will be handling any, and all crimes. You see, this precincts case closure rate has seriously dropped in the last five years." Kakashi didn't see how this concerned him, he'd only been here two years, but he nodded accordingly, "The groups," Tsunade said at the look of annoyance on Kakashi's face, "Will help this place out. When there's a set of detectives assigned to homicides, they get a huge amount of case files. Robbery, too. But if we just assign cases to sets of detectives, that should evenly balance the case load, helping you to solve cases faster. Easier. More effectively." She explained it in a sharp tone, and Kakashi just stared, not really understanding how that would help,

"Well, I've noticed that your previous captain, as much as this pains me to say, had you detectives quite disorganized."Tsunade snapped in response to his staring, Kakashi flinched as if he'd been hit, "I've decided, also, to put a special unit squad in. To handle raids, and seizures." Kakashi didn't understand that. They didn't do seizures. Tsunade opened a folder, "Now it says here you don't have a partner. And as we're under staffed-"

"There's a new detective here to talk to you." Kakashi blurted, wondering why he was cursing himself with such a hyperactive partner."

Tsunade looked up at him, startled, "Really?" she flipped through a few pages, frowning. "Oh. Maito Gai. He has a really spotty jacket, detective. But I suppose you two could pair up until we get more people. But," she looked up at him, "Your file says you don't do well with others. Will you be okay?" Kakashi nodded.

"Fine. Send him in. But just remember," she said pointing at him, "You'll be getting two more people to your group as soon as I get them." Kakashi nodded solemnly before turning and walking out, pausing by the bench he motioned behind him,

"She'll see you now." he muttered, and a smiling Gai stood up and walked into the office.

Kakashi walked to his desk in a daze (Maito Gai), ghosts were following him, to work now. He sat at his desk slowly, and stared at his blank monitor will a look of shock on his face.

Kakashi wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when a folder landed on his keyboard, "Got one for you, Kakashi." Kakashi looked up at Anko slowly, and she patted his shoulder, "You okay?" he wasn't. But he nodded any way. She began to walk away, "Homicide." she called back waving slightly.

**A/N: **

**Tsunade is totally random lol. **


	3. The shadow in the background

Kakashi was reading the file when Gai came out of the office and approached him, running his fingers through his hair. "You okay?" Kakashi asked as Gai stopped a couple of feet in front of him, Gai nodded and Kakashi slapped the folder into his chest as he stepped toward him. "Good. We've got a homicide, don't make me look bad out there, rookie." he said as he turned away picking his cup of coffee up as he walked away.

Gai frowned as he clutched the folder to his chest tightly. That look the other man had given him, the unwarranted hostility... did he recognize him? Gai huffed as he trailed after Kakashi, agitated. He was scared he realized as he followed Kakashi, (fast walking, and yet casual, Kakashi) down the stairs.

Scared Kakashi would recognize him. Scared he did. Scared Kakashi still hated him.

But how, Gai wondered was he awkwardly slid into the passengers seat, and fastened in, had Kakashi ended up here? As a cop of all the things in the world! It didn't fit with his past at all (_it doesn't fit with yours either_, he reminded himself).

"I'm not a rookie." Gai said as he scanned the file, Kakashi spared him a withering look, and Gai wondered if he was the only one who could see the small cloud in Kakashi's left eye. "I've been a detective for about six years. I've just been on the bench since I dropped vice." Gai explained, though Kakashi didn't seem to care.

"You dropped vice?" Kakashi sounded disgusted, "Why?"

'_There was too much of my past there_,' Gai thought shrugging as he stumbled over his answer, "Well, it just... Uh." Kakashi was staring at him, "It wasn't my thing, ya know?" Kakashi rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to the road.

Gai felt awkward, and fell silent as they drove downtown. They arrived downtown Kakashi was out of the car, and approaching a uniform police officer before he'd even unfastened his seat belt. Kakashi's walk, it was so... familiar. Climbing out of the car Gai followed Kakashi up the walk way, observing the way he held himself. As if he were someone powerful, someone that needed to be respected. Someone so high up they were beyond any touch. (_Just like the Kakashi he'd known._).

Crime scene was on the way, the uniform told them as he led them into a house, Kakashi was still ahead of him, and Gai wondered if it would always be that way. They both pulled their gloves on, and the uniform led them to a dead woman, laying on the kitchen floor, strategically placed so that her arm was across her chest, keeping her breasts concealed. And he legs were crossed. (_But she wasn't even nude_).

Gai wondered why the man, or woman, who'd done this had placed her so. Maybe it was a statement? It didn't matter. They would find out soon enough. And maybe he'd realize why Kakashi seemed to think so highly of himself.

Kakashi was careful, Gai noticed. Once the uniforms had walked out of the room Kakashi began to look around, as if searching for something, and Gai so used to getting out of detectives ways, and letting them do as they pleased stood awkwardly in the doorway, as he watched Kakashi kneel in the corner.

He could watch this all day, and likely he would. He could compare the Kakashi he remembered to the Kakashi he was looking at now. And the two men would be as different as day and night, but still Gai knew that he couldn't deny that this was the same awkward boy he'd fallen in love with sixteen years earlier.

Kakashi turned toward him, obviously about to speak, and Gai felt a shudder go through him. They'd been like this before, Kakashi kneeling several feet away, and him poised in a doorway ready to run. Gai tensed as Kakashi raised a hand, moving it to his side. (Gai almost wondered if Kakashi was going to shoot him), but he was pulling out a small notebook, and scribbling in it, as he looked away, his voice drew Gai from his reverie. "I found a cigarette butt over here. It's been stepped on, but with any luck they'll be able to draw some saliva from it. And even better luck, it'll match some we've got on file."

Gai nodded dumbly, and Kakashi hesitated, looking up at Gai scowling, "Are you sure," he asked as he rose to his feet tucking the small note book into his pocket, "That you're a detective?" Gai's face flushed out of anger, and he was about to respond when Kakashi motioned him forward, reluctantly he followed the pull of the hand, the same way he used to, "Why are you standing over there? Are you nervous?" Kakashi motioned toward the body that Gai didn't want to look at, but his eyes followed the invisible line Kakashi's hand was drawing. He nodded.

"It's okay," Kakashi said touching his arm, "When I just got on Homicide I was the same way," he lied, and Gai nodded pretending to believe it, but he could see beyond that calm smile, beyond those tired eyes. Beyond the lies Kakashi told, and lived in. He knew the real Kakashi. "You get used to it." Kakashi said, and Gai wondered if it was the first honest thing he'd said all day.

Gai cleared his throat, adverted his eyes, and pretended to believe the lies Kakashi pretended to tell him. He knew Kakashi recognized him. It was impossible for the other man not to (but he knew that the word he needed here was 'implausible'. Nothing was impossible.).

And then Gai's eyes focused on something, that seemed so little, so insignificant, that he had no idea how important it would turn out to be. "Look." Gai said as he moved past Kakashi, toward the sink, "There's water here. It looks like someone got water in a hurry." Kakashi was surprised by the observation, and smiled.

"Maybe he," the fact that Kakashi automatically went to male for murder amused Gai, "washed up. Got a drink. Could be anything." he mused as he approached the sink, following after Gai. There was no blood in the water around the sink, or in the sink, they both noticed.

There was no blood on the floor.

"I'm not sure this is murder." Gai said softly as he looked up at the small flowering orchid on the window sill. It looks as if it had been watered earlier that day. "Maybe she just died."

Kakashi looked back at the body, it was definitely placed. It had to be murder. But Gai was right. There was a complete and total lack of crime scene here. And when he looked closely; there was no blood. "What happened here?" Gai and Kakashi both looked up at the voice, it wasn't shocked, wasn't full of curiosity. It was flat. Dull. Almost bored.

A younger man, who had tired eyes, stood in the doorway looking at them. In a suit almost identical to Kakashi's. "I'm sorry," Kakashi said as he slipped one hand into his pocket, motioning at the man in the doorway with the other, "Who are you?"

"Oh. Forgive me, I forgot my manners," he didn't sound sarcastic, which Gai appreciated. He was genuine, he held out a hand and walked carefully to Kakashi, "Yamato Tenzou. I'm a new detective at thirty-two. Tsunade sent me out here, said you guys might need help." Kakashi nodded, a blank expression on his face,

"Hatake Kakashi." he said as he motioned toward Gai, "Maito Gai. My partner." Gai and Tenzou both looked at Kakashi, as if the word 'partner' was unfathomable. "We haven't determined that yet, Tenzou. Right now Gai's thinking heart attack. I'm thinking homicide made to look like a heart attack." Gai rolled his eyes at Kakashi. Tenzou smiled at him.

Tenzou freaked Gai out. His eyes, Gai noticed, were strangely frightening. He couldn't quite figure out why though. He just didn't like to look at them too long, so he looked at the room instead. Just then crime scene showed up, and the detectives stood at the back of the room, waiting for the go ahead to collect evidence.

It gave them a chance to talk, and Gai didn't like the way Tenzou fawned over Kakashi. It encouraged the other man to continue thinking he was better then them, which he certainly wasn't. "How old are you, Tenzou?" Gai asked, and Tenzou smiled boredly at him,

"I'm thirty-one, Gai." Gai couldn't believe that. The other man was a detective at thirty-one? He must know, Gai thought, some people in high places.

"No shit." Gai said, nodding a look of disbelief on his features, "How long have you been a detective?" Gai questioned, and Kakashi snickered, finding Gai's jealousy amusing.

"I was twenty six when I got a spot in robbery-homicide, over in Twenty-eight." Tenzou said, and even Kakashi seemed surprised by that. Gai wanted to throw up, or throw down. He wasn't sure.

"You must be really great." Gai said tensely.

"Just good timing, sir." Tenzou said smiling softly. Kakashi laughed at that.

Kakashi, Gai, and Tenzou were all standing in the break room, drinking coffee, and talking over what they thought they knew about the case they were working on. They were joking, and laughing, and they almost seemed like friends to the people outside of the room.

But to the men inside the room they couldn't have been further apart if they were in different countries. Each mans mind was racing, trying to figure out if the other man saw through his facade. With each movement of their mouths, they each told another lie.

No man said what he thought. No man looked the other in the eyes. No man would let the other see who he was.

Tsunade walked in and their laughter died off, Gai cleared his throat awkwardly, Tenzou looked at the floor, Kakashi sipped his coffee. "Where are we on the case, boys?" she asked sharply, there were some unintelligible responses. She rolled her eyes, "I got you a forth. He'll be here Monday. I'm having some people come in to take care of some plumbing problems, and that sort of crap." she seemed irritated, "You guys go run down some leads." she caught Kakashi's arm as they started out the door, handing him a folder she glared at them, "As far as I can tell the new guy, Matsuda or whatever, has the most experience as a Detective. But Kakashi you went to Law School, studied some good things, and honestly, I've known you the longest. Out of the four of you, you have the highest closure rating." she spoke softly, and Kakashi had a strange look on his face, almost remorse, "You're in charge of your group." she concluded and Kakashi nodded,

"Thank you, Captain." he said grinning. She patted his back, and they left together, stopping on the steps they worked through a game plan, and all went their separate ways, to rejoin at the end of the day after exhausting every possible lead (or solving the case, whatever came first).

**A/N:**

**Ah, chapter three... How I loathe thee. **

**Sorry, my OC will be in this fanfiction, but don't worry he's there for a reason (a good reason imo.)**


	4. Of the morgue

Gai didn't care for detective work, he realized now. It was tedious. And they had to do all the leg work while the DA got all of the praise for a job well done. But that, he realized as he pushed his way through the crowded area to get to his desk, was just being a cop.

"I got you," Gai said as he sat on the corner of Kakashi's desk and handed him a cup of coffee, "Black. Tenzou I just got you a white chocolate cappuccino." Gai said as he handed the grateful Tenzou the cup, "Enjoy." Gai commented grinning.

The three of them were getting along well, and Gai would be upset to see a new guy come in here and ruin that. It'd been almost one week exactly since they'd started working together, and they knew each others methods by now. Working with two guys, as opposed to one, was interesting for Gai. He'd never had two partners.

But their familiarity, their comfort, the easiness with which they worked, it was going to change as soon as their new partner got here.

Sure, Gai reasoned with himself, it'd make things go faster. But he didn't like things to change that quickly, and he knew Kakashi didn't either. Tenzou however, was neutral to the idea.

"We still have that homicide." Gai mentioned, they'd been here all through Saturday, and then stayed through Sunday night. They slept here through Sunday afternoon, and then stayed working through Sunday night, through to Monday morning.

They were tired, so Gai understood the groans.

"Yeah we do." Kakashi said as he stood up stretching with his hands over his head, "Tell you what," Kakashi said as he pulled his suit jacket off of the back of his chair, "Let's head home. Shower, eat, sleep. And then meet back here and look at it again. We're missing something simple, I know we are."

They agreed to meet for lunch at a near-by Chinese themed restaurant, Gai insisted it had good food, so Tenzou and Kakashi, who both wanted to go to a restaurant they'd been eating lunch together at for the past week, reluctantly agreed.

–

When they returned, however, there was a man they'd never seen before standing at their desks. At the empty one, which had a potted flower (which Tenzou recognized as a Cyclamen) sitting on it, now. "Can I help you?" Kakashi asked as he approached the desks.

When the man standing there turned to look at him, Kakashi actually took a step backward. It couldn't be happening. There was no way, he reassured himself, that two of them...

Those piercing blue eyes, that thick black hair, (_that scar on his right cheek_).

Kakashi knew him.

And suddenly the name Tsunade had mentioned earlier in the week rang through Kakashi's mind like a gun shot _(Matsuda_) as the man smiled, and turned to face them, he raised his hand, and Kakashi felt dizzy, Gai's hand on his back the only solid thing in the room, "I'm Matsuda-" he was speaking softly, but it didn't matter, didn't change that this was the monster Kakashi had know once, his mind completed the name before the mans tongue had formed it (_Hiroki_) "Hiroki.".

"Are you okay Sempai?" Tenzou asked in a whisper, and his tight grip on Kakashi's arm brought the other man back to earth, as he nodded stiffly.

"Fine." he said to both Gai, and Tenzou. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, this is my team, Maito Gai, and Yamato Tenzou." Kakashi said, and they all shook hands. Kakashi's was the only one that shook. "I guess now... you're on my team." Kakashi sounded strange, almost as if he didn't want to speak these words, to this man, here. (What none of the other men realized was that Kakashi didn't want to say these words, for the sense of Déjà vu that had come over him. Didn't want to speak them because he had spoken then fifteen years earlier.)

Hiroki looked confused, almost angry, "Your team?" he said slowly, as he placed his hands on his hips. He almost sounded as if he had expected to be in charge. Kakashi noticed, however, that he didn't take his icy eyes off of him. He didn't look at Gai, he didn't look at Tenzou (not even as he shook their hands).

"That's right." Kakashi snapped, his voice coming out colder then he'd intended it to, really he wondered, what did it matter if it was his team, or anyone elses? He was sure Hiroki wouldn't be complaining if he were team leader.

Hiroki and Kakashi continued to glare at each other for a moment, until Tenzou awkwardly cleared his throat, and Hiroki spoke, "I saw you still have a homicide open. I sent a request to the ME, to run an extended tox-screen."

"What are you looking for?" Tenzou asked, confused.

"Aconite." Hiroki said as he turned back toward his deck, "She was a gardener. Might not be a homicide. Might be suicide." the other men didn't seem to want to contemplate that the woman could have killed herself, let alone with a poison they didn't know of.

"Aconite?" Gai ventured, and Hiro rolled his eyes as he turned toward Gai, as the other two took their seats,

"Wolfsbane." Hiro said, and the other three men exchanged glances, amused.

"You think a witch killed her?" Kakashi teased, and Hiro looked at him slowly, obviously angry, the three men, who'd been chuckling, all stopped, slowly.

"Are you serious?" Hiro snapped, and Kakashi shrugged as he leaned back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest, obviously unimpressed.

"We'll look into your angle, Hiroki. After that," Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "You'll have to run your ideas past me." Hiro smirked, but he remained silent. It was obvious to the three of them that with a forth man came trouble they wouldn't be equipped to handle.

Of course, they had no idea how correct this assumption was.

**A/N:**

**Uhg. This chapter was strangely difficult to write o.o. Hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon!**

**Fantasi Liar: Thanks! I'm glad you're looking forward to it :3. **

**Don't worry! I'll totally write chapters about their pasts, they're gonna have to own up to it/each other soon enough :D!**


	5. The unsuspecting victim

Hiro didn't like this arrangement. Didn't like that he'd been told by his boss to move half way across the country (the side he didn't like), move out of his lovely spacious house that had a green-house attached to the back porch, to this poor excuse for an apartment.

He'd already been scheduled for an appointment the first time he heard any mention of it. He'd had only enough time to grab six suits, and two potted plants. He'd been scheduled for the next morning, and he was damn pissed.

Mingyu had promised they would bring his things.

And Hiro had believed him.

Served him right that he was stuck in an unfurnished one bedroom apartment that smelled like... fish.

Hiro hated this apartment. It had bad lighting, ugly wallpaper, leaky faucets, and smelly carpet. As soon as Mingyu got settled Hiro was going to demand the man to a complete overhaul on the apartment (and have the owner kick his annoying neighbors out. They were loud. And he was sick of listening to their exaggerated sex noises... and he wanted their balcony.).

And he hated sleeping on an air mattress. It was pointless. He missed his feather top bed, God that was nice. Hiro laid heavily on the air mattress, folding his arms over his chest and looking up at the ceiling angrily.

Why had they come here, he wondered. Mingyu had no base here. What did he expect to do, come in and demand respect? At least in the last city The Twelve had been known. Had been feared (and with the protection of a cop, they went far).

He was tired, but as usual, he couldn't sleep. He knew his neighbors would start with their sexcapades soon, and he didn't want to be here when they did, so he decided to go for a walk. Forcing himself to climb out of bed Hiro pulled his jacket on (which he'd thrown unceremoniously to the floor earlier), and quickly left the apartment, locking the door behind himself.

The simple fact that he'd been ruled correct on the suicide angle by the ME was all that made him feel good tonight. He hadn't slept in three nights, and he hated this town. Maybe he'd go shopping, he thought as he walked down the sidewalk, fishing a pack of cigarettes, and a pack of matches out of his pocket.

Putting a cigarette in his mouth he lit it with a match, before turning down a street most sane people would avoid like the plague during the night. Might as well, he decided, see what it was Mingyu was so interested in.

The people on the street were all a different breed of criminals. Different from the last city he'd been in. The city he'd lived in (loved in) hadn't been quite this... trashy. If he'd ever seen such a rag-tag group of criminals that needed direction, leadership, purpose, it was this group.

But Hiro knew that with The Twelve would come ANBU (if they weren't here already).

Maybe that was why Mingyu wanted to come here, Hirp mused ignoring the shouts, and curses that followed him down the street. Maybe ANBU had moved in, and now Mingyu wanted to extend his reach.

He could understand that, but not really letting anyone get used to the idea before he started the move... that was a little strange. Hiro paused at the mouth of an alley-way, and looked down into the darkness that was the alley. Maybe Mingyu knew what he was doing, but Hiro didn't.

Hiro sighed as he flicked the cigarette butt into the alley, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

* * *

><p>Kakashi felt as if the ruling of 'suicide' had been a little... preposterous. But it didn't matter, he'd decided. It wasn't as if there was any reason to change the ruling (other then his conscious), unless they caught another one.<p>

Maybe if he found a reoccurring pattern they'd change it. He hoped so. Because he was sure there would be more.

Tuesday was good.

He liked Tuesday.

He'd slept well last night, and when he got in they didn't have a new case to deal with. And best of all, Hiro wasn't there when he'd gotten into work.

He, Tenzou, and Gai were sitting at their desks joking around late into the afternoon, when Anko brought them a case file, Hiro still wasn't in yet, so they took it, and left, as Gai asked Anko to put a call into Hiro for them.

Gai drove him to the scene, this time, and Tenzou followed them in his car. When they got to the scene Kakashi was a little annoyed to find out that it was yet again, another homicide. He'd expected to get something other then homicides when Tsunade had broken down Sarutobi's way of working, and brought in her own.

But, hell, work was work, and he would do it to the best of his abilities.

Gai pulled up in front of the house, it was really nice, looked expensive. Kakashi climbed out of the car as he looked at the mailbox (it read Namikaze). He was approached by a uniform officer as he walked toward the house, Gai and Tenzou bringing up the rear, obviously in no hurry.

"Their kid is inside," the uniform said as he eyed Kakashi almost suspiciously. "He, uh, he's pretty hysterical."

"The kid?" Gai asked moving forward, furrowing his brow, "The file didn't say there was a kid. How old is he?"

"He's nineteen." the uniform said awkwardly, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow, a little taken aback.

* * *

><p>Hiro lit a cigarette, and passed it off to the impressive man standing next to him (said man bested even him in height, and muscle mass). "This is getting dangerous already, Mu." the man next to him rolled his eyes.<p>

"It's Minyu-san!" a much smaller man snapped as he approached them, carrying a plate with a small dessert pastry on it.

"It's alright, Ryuu." Mingyu rasped. His voice was hoarse, almost scratchy, and it was apparent the alteration in his voice came from a scar that ran across his throat, "Hiroki has always called me that." he didn't mention that Hiro only called him that, because his father, who had once been Minyu's right-hand man, had always jokingly called Mingyu 'Mu' on account of the fact that when they were both foot soldiers in The Twelve Mingyu had desperately wanted the boss position of Ox, which went to Hiro's father.

Mingyu didn't care though, after Soshi had made Ox, Mingyu killed the boss, with Soshi's help, and took the organization over.

"Yeah, Ryuu." Hiro said leveling the man with a glare, who evidently didn't know who he was, "Just calm down, man." Rolling his eyes as he lit another cigarette, and took a slow drag from it he turned his attention back to Mingyu, as Ryuu bristled, before walking into the room to Hiro's right. "My new partners are weird people, Mu." Hiro seemed antsy, Mingyu chuckled, "They don't respect me." He wanted to mention Gai, his tongue was burning with the other mans name.

"I told them that Yinsu's death was suicide, it was hard to convince them, two of them are really smart. But I got the ME to agree with me." this got his attention, as screams from the next room filtered in, Hiro's ears were ringing. "I'm not team leader," he raised his voice slightly to be heard over the screams.

"Who is your leader?" Mingyu rasped, as he took a long comforting drag off of his cigarette, already beginning to formulate a plan to place Hiro as leader.

"H..." Hiro hesitated, he knew what would happen once the information was given up, and thought he didn't really care if Kakashi died he wondered if there wasn't an easier way to get rid of him. "Mu," Hiro said suddenly, "I think I know how to get ANBU to stop challenging you."

Mingyu smiled slowly, evidently willing to listen, so Hiro continued, "I found The Copy Ninja." Mingyu looked startled, almost sad by this news, "Hatake Kakashi." Mingyu looked at the floor, as he dropped the cigarette, and crushed it out.

He let out a sigh, and Hiro wondered why he seemed so small suddenly, "I'll call a meeting." he finally agreed.

Hiro smiled, opening his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang, drawing it from his pocket he looked at the caller ID, before sighing, "I gotta go. Work." he said waving as he headed out the door, answering the call, "Matsuda here."

* * *

><p>By the time they left the scene each man felt as if he wanted to take the teen home with him, though Naruto was rather traumatized by his fathers sudden death, he went back to his own apartment, making sure to give the detectives his cell, and home number, as well as his mentor's home number, in case he was with him (which was likely).<p>

All three of them, however, were angry with Hiro. He hadn't shown up on the scene, and they each meant to tell him they thought even less of him now then they did before. But when they got back to the station, he was pulling in just as they were.

Kakashi got out of the car, and approached him as he was closing his own door, "Where were you?" Kakashi asked, annoyed.

Hiro looked up at him scowling, "I could ask you guys the same thing!" he snapped as he slapped a folder down on the hood of his car, and pointed at it, "I get here and Anko hands me this folder and sends me off to deal with a rape victim ." he sounded so disgusted Kakashi paused to wonder if it was the crime, or the victim that bothered him so much.

"But she just put us on a homicide." Gai said, startled, Hiro groaned as he dragged his fingers through his thick black hair.

"This is ridiculous." Kakashi grumbled as he snatched the folder and began going over the files inside.

"We are," Tenzou said suddenly, causing them all to look at him, "A group of four detectives. And this area does have one of the highest crime rates of any place I've ever been to." They realized Tenzou was right, but it still annoyed them. "I'm gonna walk down to the corner and grab a coffee, you guys want one?" they all agreed that they would like one, and as Kakashi and Gai headed inside Hiro pulled a fifty out and handed it to Tenzou, asking him to get some 'doughnuts or something' before following Gai and Kakashi inside.

Tenzou walked to the corner quickly, looking over his shoulder to ensure none of the other detectives had followed him to the cafe, before he entered. Making his way through the cafe he stepped into the back room, where six chairs were placed around a rectangular table. They were empty, but Tenzou knew the men would enter soon.

And he was correct in his assumption. He caught Jiraiya's arm as he walked past, "Jiraiya-san," he said pulling him aside as he looked around the room, still not spotting Minato, "I've found something interesting." he said looking up at the other man.

"What is it Yamato?" Jiraiya asked as he placed his hands on his hips, obviously bored that they'd called him in today.

"I found Mingyu's son!" Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, surprised, but grinned, "And, even better!" Jiraiya seemed skeptical, "I've located the Wolf." Jiraiya seemed genuinely pleased, "Perhaps," he said grinning, "we can bargain with this."

Jiraiya patted his shoulder with a heavy hand that made him wince, Tenzou absently noticed that Naruto wasn't there yet either. "Good work Yamato." Jiraiya said as he patted the boys cheek, before he turned and walked back to the group around the table.

Tenzou beamed as he left the back of the room, and went to get the coffee and doughnuts.

**A/N: **

**Ah, finally things are going somewhere (if anyone reading this has read the original, I think they can tell what the next chapter will be about :D). **

**Okay, so just to point this out, this fic is centered around gangs/cops on the take. **

**Also, obviously this is a Gai/Kakashi fic. But I was wondering if anyone has any specific pairings they'd like to see?**

**I'm for sure having Anko/Ibiki (possibly Jira/Tsunade), Tenten/Neji (not as a main couple, but in there somewhere). And, maybe Naruto/Sakura (at this point I'm leaning closer to Naru/Hina tbh). **

**But I'd like some unusual pairings to play with too! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time~**

**Ciao~**


	6. Of darkness in the valley

And it had been such a nice Tuesday, Kakashi thought as he pulled into his drive way, the beautiful bay windows, with their lovely silk curtains mocking him. The cheery pale yellow walls lying to all of the outside world. Pretending to hold a happy home behind the walls, insisting that happiness lay just beyond the door way.

Kakashi climbed out of his car and walked to the door slowly, keys in hand, as he scanned his yard, something seemed off but he couldn't quite place it. Unlocking the door he didn't notice the small scratch on the face of the dead bolt, if he had he might not have entered the house.

And such a lovely house of lies it was.

Kakashi locked his door as he rubbed his eyes, making his way to the bathroom to shower, before he forced himself into a bed that was always cold, and slept a night before returning to work.

Mingyu, and the men he'd brought with him, stood in the bed room waiting for Kakashi. Hiroki's call had put them there only minutes before Kakashi, and he would have to remind the other man to be more careful with their lives from now on. Ryuu, and Hyosuke stood off to the side of the door, leaning on the wall, they planned on catching Kakashi as he walked into the room.

Kakashi walked into the room, stifling a yawn against the back of his hand, Mingyu was disappointed at how casual he had become, disappointed that he didn't even seem to notice that there were three men standing in his bedroom. But most of all he was disappointed Kakashi was unarmed.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes as he stopped in the center of the room, Mingyu thought something seemed slightly tense, and strangely despondent. Just as Ryuu and Hyosuke moved toward him Kakashi raised his hands in a motion only to be described as surrender. "It took you longer," Kakashi said as he opened his eyes and looked up at Mingyu who stood in the shadows beside his bed, "then I'd expected to find me."

Mingyu smiled slowly as he walked forward exhaling smoke in his general direction, "It has been a long search, Copy Ninja." he rasped, and Kakashi finally noticed the scar on his throat, "I suspect," Mingyu said grinning, "You thought you'd killed me?"

Kakashi nodded, unable to speak, and unable to run, knowing full well that Mingyu had learned not to face him alone, and that there were people behind him. Mingyu was grinning as he walked forward, and Kakashi knew what was going to happen even before Mingyu raised him hand.

His cheek was still stinging from the slap when Mingyu lowered his hand, slipping it into his pocket, "Tell me Kakashi," he rasped, "How did you end up here?" Kakashi shrugged, trying to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine,

"Luck, I suppose." he muttered as Mingyu motioned Kakashi to sit on the bed, which he did after a moments hesitation. Mingyu was looking at him strangely, almost appreciatively. And it made Kakashi wonder just why Mingyu had slapped him.

"I'm glad we found you first," Mingyu rasped as he stubbed the cigarette out on the night table, "ANBU have been out of control, Kakashi." Kakashi didn't care, "We would like to enlist you help." Mingyu finally finished, and Kakashi just stared at him.

"I'm not going to help you in your stupid wars." Kakashi finally said, and Mingyu patted his back slowly, "You all know I obviously don't want to be a part of that shit anymore." he said as he slapped Mingyu's hand away, annoyed.

Mingyu rose from his seat slowly, shaking his head slightly as he moved toward the door, "Allegiance with The Twelve would suit you better then what the ANBU have to offer." he rasped as he men followed him out the door.

He would send men back later, dressed as ANBU. He would let Kakashi think that ANBU was attacking him. And then Kakashi would see the error in his ways. And he would align with The Twelve.

Kakashi watched as Mingyu walked away, and idly wondered if perhaps he was in danger, Mingyu wasn't one to give up, and Kakashi was sure the slap was just the beginning of what Mingyu had in store for him, and really he mused; was the slap really necessary?

Kakashi was asleep when they returned, and he'd already locked his gun in the safe, which made them wonder if he was getting stupid, or perhaps, Hyosuke thought as he pulled the black full-face-mask up over his nose, he hadn't expected them to return that night. And usually they wouldn't have.

Ryuu was standing off to his left unscrewing the cap of a bottle of chloroform, and he idly wondered why he couldn't take Hiro with him. Watching his partner as he poured some chloroform onto the rag in his hand Hyosuke wondered what the point of knocking him out was if they were supposed to make Kakashi think ANBU had done this.

And so, Hyosuke decided that waking Kakashi up right before the chloroforming commenced would be a good idea. As Ryuu moved toward Kakashi, moving his hand down toward the mans mouth and nose slowly, Hyosuke flipped the light on, surprised when Kakashi's eyes snapped open, and looked around frantically, he saw the mans eyes take in the tattoo on his arm (it was a fake, but he wouldn't know that), just before Ryuu clamped the rag down over his mouth and nose.

Kakashi began to struggle against the mans hand, trying to get up, but they knew Kakashi's senses were too sensitive, and that it would affect him more easily then other people. But still, Hyosuke came over to help hold Kakashi down.

Kakashi didn't struggle long before unconsciousness set in, and Hyosuke was a little disappointed in how easily he'd been subdued. Releasing the man slowly he turned to Ryuu who was stuffing the rag into a zip-lock bag he'd pulled from the messengers bag he wore, "Lets make this quick." Hyosuke said as he cracked the knuckles of his left hand into his palm, grinning.

They didn't use enough chloroform, Kakashi thought as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He could tell they weren't ANBU, they were too loud, too careless. Too stupid. Too sloppy. And just why, he wondered at one point, were they torturing him?

The knives didn't cut deep, just enough to bother him, just enough to hurt.

ANBU would have killed him already.

Kakashi could see through Mingyu's plan even before the first step had been executed.

The pain, and the semi-consciousness, however, brought his memories to the surface. Memories he'd tried hard to repress, memories he didn't really want to have.

Memories he regretted.

Kakashi was only sixteen the first time he'd killed a man. And though he knew it was wrong to take a life he had no right to condemn, he also knew that he would rather that man died then him.

The ink had barely dried on his skin before they'd whisked him away to celebrate the fact that he was one of them now. Not that he particularly wanted to be one of them, but it was better, he supposed, then opposing them.

He was scared of the ANBU. Scared and totally awestruck.

Everything they did, everything they said, made him feel strangely excited. Made him feel electric. Everything they made him do provided him with an outlet for everything he'd been keeping inside for the past eleven years, since the day his father had disappeared, and been presumed dead ('Suicide' the detective had said, ruffling his hair as he walked away, 'Sorry about that kid', but he wasn't sorry. No one was sorry. They all knew who, and what, Sakumo was. With him gone their jobs became a little easier.).

Kakashi was sixteen the first time he laid eyes on Maito Gai.

Kakashi was sixteen the first time he realized just how sweet the forbidden tastes.

He'd followed Gai into the bathroom, and when the older boy had looked at him in the mirror, he didn't see a killer staring back at him (as the ANBU seemed to), he saw a lonely, and confused boy, who really didn't know what to do with himself.

Kakashi moved swiftly, and Gai had recognized that walk, the way he squared his shoulders; because this wasn't the first time Gai had seen Kakashi.

Initiated into The Twelve almost a year earlier, Gai had seen Kakashi, watched him, hunted him. Gai knew Kakashi a way that Kakashi would never, could never, know Gai.

Gai and Kakashi were enemies when they wore their masks.

Kakashi had him backed into the corner before Gai had time to get away, and he almost cringed when the younger boy had put a hand around his neck (such a very dangerous thing to allow your rival to do), but he'd found himself leaning into the touch, needing the touch, and his lips met Kakashi's in a kiss that would leave both their lips bruised the rest of the night.

And Kakashi's mouth, so soft and so inviting, but so very, very, dangerous was open on his throat, kissing and biting, and it was such dangerous thing to allow The Wolf to do, but Gai was melting into him, and...

And...

Kakashi's eyes opened slowly, his head was pounding, and there was a ringing in his eyes, and over the ringing he could hear a laughter, so familiar, but so foreign, that he had to focus to remember who it belonged to (_Hiroki, his mind screamed, but he couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't focus_).

There was a strong grip on his left arm, up on the bicep, and he could hear retreating footfalls, and he knew the laughing man was walking down the hallway, there was a sharp pain in his left arm, and Kakashi's right hand shifted across the bed, and he felt cool metal, and a rubber handle- a scalpel!

Kakashi gripped the handle, and his mind struggled to catch up, as his eyes snapped open, and he could hear the men now, jovial tones as they suggested cutting his ANBU mark from his skin, and though that wasn't a problem with him, it was a problem with The Wolf, who'd once been a proud, strong, ANBU.

Kakashi's arm snapped up, as if on a trip wire, the scalpel plunged into the man next to hims neck, gurgling reached his ears, and the man fell backward as Kakashi flew up onto his knees, already launching himself toward the man standing in the doorway.

But Hyosuke, as frantic as he was, had been paying attention, and managed to slam the door before Kakashi reached him, he turned and rushed down the hall way, frantically throwing the door open, and running into the cool night air.

As he reached a fence, and began to throw himself over it, he was sure he heard a wolf howling.

Kakashi got halfway down the hall before he collapsed to his knees, he felt weak, and he realized after a moment that he must've been poisoned. Crawling into the parlor Kakashi barely made it to the phone.

Clutching the receiver in trembling fingers, he struggled to dial the numbers, when the operator answered Kakashi felt extremely embarrassed, but he choked out, "Someone broke into my house, and attacked me," all the same.

"I'm detective Hatake Kakashi," his voice was slightly slurred as he gave his badge number and address.

And when he hung the phone up, and turned his eyes to the open door frame, looking out into the black night at the full moon Hatake Kakashi ceased to be, and it was The Wolf who blinked his eyes slowly, carefully plotting his revenge on The Twelve.

**A/N:**

** This sucks. I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer D:! But... I couldn't work it out.**

**Sorry it took FOREVER to write/update this, I just haven't had any inspiration to write lately ;_;. **

**I hope you like this Fantasi Liar! I really, really am sorry for slow updates, but since RL is getting hectic, not sure I'll have time to write every night *panic***


	7. We can live like animals if we want to

When Gai had gotten home that night he hadn't, in any of his wildest dreams, imagined that he would open his door, only to be greeted by the chill of the past, as it rasped; "Hello, son." in a voice so close, yet so very distant, that Gai had to wonder if he was going crazy.

He wanted to turn and run, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. Hell, at this point he'd settle for closing his eyes and putting his hands over his ears. But someone had caught him by the arm and pulled him into the room as they pushed his door shut.

They keys fell from Gai's hand and clattered noisily to the floor.

This couldn't be happening.

This wasn't happening.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." a soft husky whisper, followed by a chuckle, and Gai knew that voice. Gai knew that chuckle.

Gai knew this couldn't be the life he was meant to live. He'd escaped it all before, and he would do it again, damnit.

He didn't move when the man standing next to him put a hand on his shoulder. Didn't acknowledge it when the man he didn't know anymore spoke in his ear, in a voice he didn't want to hear; "Why don't you sit down? Things'll go easier that way."

"What are you doing here?" a voice much too small to be his own, too strained to sound strong, too weak to be Maito Gai.

"Need I a reason to visit my son?" Mingyu rasped, and Gai flinched his mind flooded with memories he didn't care about. Things he didn't want to think about. Memories from someone else's life.

Mingyu wasn't his father. Mingyu had ceased to be his father the day he'd stained a young boy's soul with blood (a young boy he didn't remember anymore. A young boy he looked like, and shared a name with. But a young boy had died on his fifteenth birthday. And Gai had emerged, strong and determined. Ready to take on all of The Twelve as long as it ensured he would escape.)

"You aren't my father." A voice he didn't know spoke, and Gai's mind was spinning widely, desperately trying to understand the situation. Out of control. This was all out of his control.

Mingyu was laughing, if you could call it laughing, as he approached Gai, a hand out stretched, and Gai shivered."My son," Mingyu rasped as he caught hold of Gai's arm in a grip so much like a vice that Gai found himself trembling out of fear of what might (or might not) happen to him tonight,  
>"I assure you," Mingyu's grip softened with his words, "I am here to help you. To offer support." Gai was confused, "If you want my help," Mingyu motioned toward Hiro who was lounging on Gai's couch watching him lazily, "Hiroki will always be by your side. I need not be more then a whisper away." Mingyu patted his shoulder as he stepped around him, Hiro rose and languidly followed after him, patted Gai's back as he went past.<p>

The door closed, and Gai wondered if the axis of the world had broken, cause he was sure the floor was tilting dangerously toward him.

–

He was fourteen and Mingyu's world still had an almost romantic air about it. He was completely enthralled with his fathers life, and the men he called 'friend'. But for the moment he and his brothers could only hide outside the door and listen in on meetings.

Pan was the oldest, sixteen, and he was in the room with their father, and Gai was almost jealous of the other boy, but at the same time he was proud.

It was less then six months later that Gai himself would be called into the room, his father wanted him, he was told, to study as a soldier under Soshi, Mingyu's right hand man. And his best friend.

Gai was a fast learner, which was good for Soshi. But bad for Gai. He was fifteen when Soshi first handed him a knife; '_From ear to ear Gai, heh like a smile.' (but it wasn't like a smile. It was like the mouth of hell opening up to swallow him down. And he was sure, looking back, that it had)._

Gai was fifteen when the tattoo was started. At first it was simple; a 'T' with a small '2' underneath the branch of the 'T'.

Gai didn't mind, rather he almost liked it. When he didn't think about what it was associated with.

By the time he was sixteen, however, the Tiger had been added around it. Black and white. At least it hadn't been coloured. Gai hated the tattoo, despite it's beauty.

Gai was summoned, and told he would be following The Wolf, he would be watching him. He was to kill him. It was Soshi who gave the order. His father sat in his chair looking at the wall, and to Gai he almost seemed... broken.

Gai watched The Wolf after that. But he didn't watch him as he'd been instructed. He watched him the way one would watch a girl (or boy) they were too shy to say hello to. Kakashi never noticed him.

He was seventeen the first time Kakashi kissed him. He was seventeen the night his restraints had broken.

His hands hand found Kakashi's body, the younger man opening his mouth and sighing pleasantly up into Gai's mouth, as he wrapped an arm around him waist. They were moving against each other in a way Gai had never even contemplated using with another boy, and he didn't know what he was doing (because he was sure he liked girls), but Kakashi obviously did.

He was drawing Gai forward out of the corner, and moving him back toward the stalls, Gai couldn't steady his breathing, only one thought running through his mind as Kakashi pushed him back into the stall, and he almost tripped over the toilet bowl; _Is he going to kill me?_

Kakashi's hands were strangely gentle when they touched him, and Gai tried to give back just as good as he got. But years of torture can't disappear just because you want them to, and Gai's touches were rough, short, almost angry.

Kakashi didn't seem to mind though, as he pushed Gai down to sit on the toilet seat, before carefully sitting on his legs, almost as if he were afraid to touch, afraid to feel (because he knew such things could only lead to pain; suffering; anguish).

–

A sharp ringing cut through the fog in Gai's mind, waking him, and just why he'd passed out he couldn't understand, dragging his cellphone from his pocket he didn't bother to get up as he flipped it open, "Maito," he murmured, only to hear Tsunade's sharp commanding voice demanding he meet the other men at Kakashi's house.

Gai climbed to his feet slowly, closing the phone as he bent down to grab the keys; what had happened?

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's so short! But I've been busy lately, and haven't had time to write much (I actually wrote this at 4AM so if you see any mistakes please tell me!). Chapters will hopefully still get uploaded every week, but I think it's going to slow down *weeps*.**

**Next chapter is totally going to be dramas though xD**

**Oh, the chapter title, which is a line from the song 'I miss you' by Blink 182, is altered from the original line 'We can live like Jack and Sally if we want to', because A. It was too long, and B. it didn't fit the story.**

**Oh, Fantasi Liar: The Twelve is another gang :D **


	8. Where you can always find me

Kakashi was mad, fighting mad if you will. He couldn't believe The Twelve was pulling this crap with him, not here. Not now. They had no right to do this. He would have to deal with them, he decided. And he would have to deal with them fast.

The only way he could think to do it though, he realized, was to enlist the help of ANBU, which he'd noticed was in the area.

But he didn't want to get involved with them again, because it would be harder to get out this time then it had been the first time around, and he knew that full well. But still, he decided as he sat at the kitchen table, ANBU was easier to deal with then The Twelve.

Kakashi looked up as Gai entered the kitchen, he wanted desperately to cover up, feeling terribly exposed with his left arm facing Gai. He didn't miss the way Gai's eyes traveled to the tattoo. "What happened?" Gai asked, as he blinked, looking up at Kakashi, while the medics bandaged his arms.

"Some one broke in and attacked me." Kakashi said, feeling awkward, glad the gauze being wrapped around his arm was partially covering his ANBU tattoo.

"Why are we here?" Gai seemed confused,

"Tsunade is allowing us to pick the case up." Kakashi said, knowing full well his tone was much too brusque for the situation.

"Oh." Gai didn't seem to understand why, but Kakashi realized Gai didn't seem to be really concentrating on the situation at hand. Gai was somewhere else. And Kakashi could tell that somewhere was sixteen years in the past.

–

Gai knew this was dangerous. Too dangerous to continue on with. But he couldn't help it, there was just something about seeing someone forbidden to you that kept him coming back. Again, and again. He knew this was wrong, just as he was sure Kakashi knew it was wrong, but he loved it anyway.

Kakashi, Gai's Achilles heel that may lead to his death, was currently sitting on the floor in between Gai's legs, leaning back into his chest. He held Gai's hand between his, and still, after nearly a year of being with the younger man, Gai marveled at how strangely gentle he was.

"I'm dying, you know?" Kakashi said suddenly, and Gai regarded his profile carefully, his expression revealed nothing. "This is killing me." Gai didn't respond, it was just Kakashi being melodramatic, as usual.

"Mmm." Gai hummed slightly as he leaned forward to place a kiss just underneath Kakashi's ear, a spot that usually caused the man to melt into him, but this time Kakashi leaned away. Gai furrowed his brow, "What is it?" he asked softly.

Kakashi remained silent as he intently studied Gai's hand for several moments, "My life." he finally said, and Gai just stared at him, "My life is killing me. Breaking me to pieces that I can't get back again. I can't do this anymore, Gai. I have to get away from it..."

Gai knew what Kakashi was talking about. Often times he too felt as if he would be crushed under the weight of the lives they were leading, but he didn't know how to get out, and though Kakashi was smarter then him, he evidently didn't know how to get out of this life either.

They fell silent, and Gai placed his free hand on Kakashi's chest over his heart, resting his cheek against the top of Kakashi's head, thinking of the complications of this life of theirs, and a way out for both of them, because he didn't think he would be able to live with himself if he escaped, and Kakashi didn't.

Kakashi sighed as he shifted back against Gai, getting more comfortable, he didn't know why he'd even said anything, there was no way Gai understood him. How could he? Kakashi didn't understand it himself.

"I should go." Gai finally said, and Kakashi nodded, reluctant to release his hand, but he did so anyway, shifting forward onto his knees he rose to his feet slowly, stretching as he glanced out the window.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kakashi asked without turning his attention back to Gai. He didn't want to see his face when he said no. He didn't want to have to believe that Gai, his last link to humanity, was slipping out of his grasp.

Gai hesitated, he wanted to say yes, but honestly he wasn't sure. He knew his father would likely have things for him to do, but he could see that Kakashi needed him now, "I'll try to meet you." Gai agreed, and Kakashi nodded. He didn't turn to look, and Gai hesitantly left the room, and headed down the stairs.

He had to get back, before his father got suspicious.

Gai didn't notice the man sitting on a bench watching him. Blue eyes sparkled in amusement, black hair brushed behind his ear.

Kakashi left the motel slowly, hands in his pockets, eyes on the ground. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, and he didn't expect them to be paying any attention to him. He didn't notice blue eyes on him, and if he did he didn't seem to care.

Hiro climbed to his feet watching Kakashi's retreating form, so Mingyu had been right. Interesting.

He had, however, been incorrect with his assumption that Gai was double-crossing them. Gai was merely a love struck fool. But Hiro didn't see the point in mentioning that... Let Mingyu think Gai was worthless. That let his position open for Hiro.

Hiro smiled as he stopped at a payphone, yes, he could definitely let Gai take the heat for this. The less foolish people around; the better.

Picking the phone up his dialed Mingyu's number, and when the phone was picked up, the question asked, he answered calmly, "I've just been fishing."

When Mingyu took the phone Hiro confirmed that Gai was a traitor, though he wasn't. Gai would be killed, Hiro thought gleefully as he hung up the phone, and Kakashi would suffer more thinking Gai had abandoned him.

Accustomed to getting his way Hiro didn't see a difference in this, than if he had been asking for another flavor of tea. Slipping his hands into his pockets Hiro headed down the street to where the ANBU were meeting up, he didn't want to be late for his meeting.

Gai arrived home a little later then usual, though he knew he wouldn't tell his father his reasoning for being late (helping people, of all the things!) he headed directly to his fathers study anyway, pausing with his hand hovering over the door Gai frowned, had he heard some one in there talking?

Leaning closer he focused on listening to the people (person?) inside the room, he stood there for what felt like an eternity, when finally he heard his father speaking; "I know it has to be done. I just... I just wish I could find another way."

Mingyu's usually gruff voice sounded tired, soft. Almost broken. Gai furrowed his brow, confused, and his father continued, "I won't be able to do it, Soshi. He's my son." Gai staggered back, as if he'd been hit.

Was his father going to... kill him?

"I'll take care of him, Mu."

Gai breathed deep, turning he saw Pan standing there holding a cigarette loosely, in his other hand he was holding an envelope. Gai furrowed his brow, and opened his mouth to speak but Pan shook his head and handed Gai the envelope, before he reached up to stroke Gai's cheek. "Go." he whispered.

Gai nodded and left quickly without looking back at the house that had betrayed him. Walking slowly at first Gai broke into a run as he made his way across town, not even slowing down, or looking back when a few of the men who worked around town for his father called out to him.

Gai got to the bus station out of breath, ten minutes before the bus pulled out, at the window the man asked how many bags he had, and Gai just looked at him for a moment, before simply replying; "It's just me."

And he would feel that way for years to come.


	9. We'll have Halloween on Christmas

Kakashi hadn't thought about this life style for years. Fifteen years, actually. But now... now that things were beginning to stir, he figured he might as well come out to play. Because there was no way he was going to sit back and take this shit.

Not after he'd just been carved up like someones play thing. No, he was going to make these bastards pay. All of them, Twelve and ANBU alike.

Currently Kakashi was sitting in his car outside of what appeared to be Tenzou's favorite restaurant, which worried him as he'd followed the ANBU bosses back here; one by one of course, they didn't travel in packs anymore. Too obvious.

Kakashi was only slightly disappointed that Jiraiya was still a boss; he had hoped to avoid the man in this (Jiraiya had after all, helped him escape the first time).

As soon as he saw Tenzou leave the building and walk down the street, toward the station, Kakashi climbed out of his car, and walked into the restaurant, pulling his badge from his belt he flashed it at the men who tried to stop him from going in the back room, knowing full well they would let him pass, as it had always been a cardinal rule among the ANBU; don't bother the cops, and they won't bother you.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Kakashi said as he opened his arms, still holding the badge, they looked startled, some of them blanching, and he saw Jiraiya shake his head, "What a strange thing to find in the back of a restaurant!" Kakashi said casting a gaze around the room, some what startled to see some of the cops from his station there, "A bakers dozen of crooks!"

The men looked uncomfortable, so Kakashi stepped forward, leaning toward them, grinning wickedly, "I think I see a few parole violations." the men sneered at him, and Kakashi chuckled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't haul you all downtown."

"It won't do any good. We'll be out within the hour." Jiraiya said puffing his pipe casually, and Kakashi's laugh, strangely maniacal,

"Come now! I said a good reason!" Kakashi snapped as he clipped his badge back onto his belt, before placing his hands on his hips, to show the holster on his hip, he saw some of them eye his gun,

"What are you doing here?" Jiraiya drawled and Kakashi tilted his head slightly, obviously a little taken aback by the question, "You do realize," Jiraiya asked raising an eyebrow slowly, "that now that we know where you are we'll be able to take you out? Without a problem." he sounded bitter.

"Well," Kakashi said as he raised a hand to lightly scratch his cheek, "I think this would be where that good reason for not arresting you comes in, boys." they exchanged glances as Kakashi sauntered over to the table placing his hands flat on the surface he leaned forward grinning, and not one of them didn't take notice of the stitches on his throat, "I'm through running alone. I want to rejoin the pack."

Jiraiya looked a little crest fallen, but the other men broke out into grins; having the wolf run with them, as opposed to against them, would make their lives a lot easier.

–

"Where's Kakashi?" Gai asked as Tenzou approached the desks, looking up from the file he saw the other man cast a look about, as if checking if Gai was indeed talking to him,

"I'm not sure." Tenzou offered, feeling slightly awkward as he gave a shrug. Gai scowled, obviously displeased with this comment, but he sat silently as he looked up at Tenzou, annoyed.

"Really?" Hiro asked from his seat, looking up from the computer screen, "Because he said he was going to talk to you. He didn't catch up with you?" they all exchanged glances, obviously wondering if they were all thinking the same thing.

"No." Tenzou said awkwardly as he slipped his hands into his pockets, scowling.

Gai closed the folder, placing it on the desk as he sat up, drumming his fingers against the desk before looking at his phone, Kakashi hadn't called them, so maybe he was just taking a long lunch. Gai hoped so. "Let's just get back to work then, he'll be back soon." Hiro said, and Gai looked up at him, narrowing his eyes, remembering when the other man had broken into his apartment with his father.

Out of his periphery he saw Tenzou sit down, and studied Hiro silently, until the man looked at him, raising a curious eyebrow, Gai turned his attention to the folder on his desk. What was Hiro's relationship to Mingyu? He wondered as he flipped the file open and pretended to study it.

It had to be something simple. It had to be something he was over looking.

But he didn't remember ever knowing a boy named Hiroki working for his father.

Was he just over looking him? Had the boy been his friend he didn't want to believe was capable of this sort of thing?

Gai sighed, infuriated with this whole thing.

Shifting in his seat so that he could observe Hiro unnoticed, he carefully examined the other man, trying in vain to place his face , his personality, his name. Anything.

Nothing came to mind, and Gai was beginning to grow impatient. Perhaps, he mused, he should just ask. If Hiro had let him see him there that night, then why would he try to hide it now?

_Because he's obviously crazy_, his mind provided.

Gai scowled, shaking his head slightly, and pushed the thoughts of Hiro to the back of his mind. After he figured it out, figured it all out, he would tell Tsunade. But only then.

Focusing on the file he began to read slowly, carefully, trying to force himself to concentrate. But no matter what he did nothing helped, insistently his mind tried to link Hiro and his father, and frustratingly; he failed.

It wouldn't be until later, much later, that his mind would actually make the connection.


	10. And in the night we'll wish

He hadn't thought about it until now. He had made a big mistake. And Mingyu had let him. Perhaps he had even set it up. But either way Hiro felt he needed to rectify this mistake, and do so as quickly as possible. But where to start, he wondered as he followed Gai out of the precinct. Was approaching Gai really such a good idea? He knew Gai had a hair trigger temper, and he didn't want to be on the wrong end of that anger.

"Hey, Gai." Hiro said as he caught up with the man on the steps, Gai sighed as he stopped, turning to Hiro looking slightly agitated, and honestly Hiro understood his annoyance. Really, he would be upset too. He just hoped Gai was calm enough to talk. "You got a minute?" Hiro asked as he slipped a hand into his pocket, and Gai gave him a strange look, almost surprised,

"A minute." he agreed, almost reluctantly. And Hiro grinned slowly, obviously pleased that he might get somewhere with Gai tonight, though Gai of course saw it differently.

"About the other day, with your dad," Hiro said, slightly awkward, or at least pretending, "I can explain that Gai, I-"

"I never saw you in vice. I don't know you, Hiro. But already I can see where you're going with this-this... lie! Stop, I've seen this played out enough with-" Gai paused, raising a hand to cover his mouth. He knew Hiro. He knew where he came from.

Soshi.

Hiro had that same confidence, that same attitude, that same smile, stride. That same position.

Hiro would have been his right hand man he realized with a start. Hiro had grown up with him. How had he not remembered Hiro?

That fiery little boy with too much energy and a barely contained anger?

(_How had he forgotten that scar that ran from his left should blade around to the right side of his rib cage?_)

"Soshi." he breathed, and Hiro looked strangely affronted, almost as if Gai had slapped him, or somehow insulted him.

But the expression shifted quickly and Hiro's hands shot up quickly, twisting the fabric of Gai's shirt around his hands, and roughly pushing the man back, leaning him over the railing, "Do not," Hiro whispered, his voice a dangerous hiss, "talk about my father, after what _you_ caused, Gai! After _you_ got him killed!" Hiro was snarling, and it went against Gai's very being not to lash out and hit him hard.

But just as sudden as he'd lunged at Gai Hiro was pulling away, turning and walking quickly down the stairs, not even bothering to look back at Gai.

Gai's mind was reeling as he straightened, watching Hiro walk away with a frown, surely he hadn't done anything to cause Soshi's death?

What could he have done? He was out of the city when Soshi died...

–

Kakashi was tired, so very very tired. And he didn't think it fair that Gai hadn't shown up. Didn't think it was fair that his life seemed to revolve around the people he loved telling him lies. And why, he wondered as he combed his fingers through his hair, did the people he loved always make promises too hard for them to keep? (_Because they don't love you, Kakashi,_ his mind provided).

Kakashi sighed as he turned his gaze to the window, and watched the sun as it began to set, he barely heard the foot falls leading to his door. They had come for him, though he knew not why. He stayed where he stood, and the door was kicked open, and in walked the man most in ANBU feared.

And he was followed by the one of the only men Kakashi had ever known his father to fear. The last man, as far as he knew, to see Sakumo alive.

"Hello, Mingyu, Soshi." Kakashi said as he turned away from the window to look at them, to his back the window, to his left a desk, upon which sat a knife.

"Hello Wolf." Mingyu said as he grinned and Kakashi shifted his gaze between the men slowly, wondering who would make the first move. Soshi stepped forward, and Kakashi saw that he was unarmed (as much as a physical fighter could be, anyway),

"Where is he, Kakashi?" Soshi drawled, and Kakashi shrugged, seeming completely indifferent to their presence, though he was actually a little... frightened. "You want this to go the hard way then?" Soshi grinned, and Mingyu closed the door, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned on it. "Good." Soshi said with a strange, strange grin, and then he lunged at Kakashi.

Catching the boy by the front of the shirt he jerked him forward, kneeing Kakashi in the stomach, hard, he was pleased when the boy leaned forward, instinctively protecting his stomach, "Where is he?" Soshi asked again, and Kakashi coughed, before roughly catching hold of Soshi's wrist and looking up at him, sneering,

"What the hell are you going on about?" he snarled, before lunging forward and slamming his forehead into Soshi's, causing the man to recoil, giving Kakashi time to turn and grab his knife from the desk, just as Soshi was recovering Kakashi whirled on his, bringing the knife down at an angle, slashing the side of Soshi's face open.

With a howl of pain Soshi drew back, his hands raised to cover his face, though it did no good for the blood that poured out between his fingers, Mingyu was horrified, never before had something like this happened, he moved toward them quickly, but Kakashi was already diving forward, and burying the knife in Soshi's chest three times before Mingyu could grab hold of Kakashi's free wrist, and reach for his hand that he held the knife in.

This wasn't happening, he told him self as Soshi staggered back and hit the wall. His fingertips were just brushing Kakashi's wrist before suddenly that trip wire arm shot out to the side, slashing his throat with great violence, burbling Mingyu clamped his hands over his throat, and stumbled, before falling to his knees, looking up at Kakashi; mortified.

"My father sends his regards." Kakashi hissed before spinning around and kicking Mingyu in the side of the head hard. Let him die here, Kakashi thought as he walked calmly from the room, closing the door, as much as he could, and started down the hall; let him wallow in this filth and die.

Let him bleed out and suffer as much as Kakashi's own father surely had.

Let life balance. Let things come full circle.

Let him have revenge.

But he couldn't. Kakashi stopped at a payphone and called 911.

The responding officer, who had a strangely dull life, was suddenly about to become a very, very important person in Mingyu's life, and unbeknownst to Kakashi; his as well (and before).

–

He still had his fathers money; and his fathers mind. Learning seemed to be his best option.

He didn't change his name when he enrolled into collage, didn't try to hide, but no one ever seemed to come looking for him. One day he got a room mate, sent there by his uncle (who could now afford such things), a nice boy by the name of Uchiha Obito.

At first he was more of an annoyance then anything, but Kakashi warmed up to him, and soon enough they became friends, it felt strange to be called some ones best friend, and even more strange to be invited to family meals.

Almost normal.

A year and a half into college, a year of knowing Obito found Kakashi at the arcade lazily watching his friend play whatever caught his fancy. While Kakashi himself scanned the area for something to catch his fancy; halfheartedly of course. Obito was quite distracting.

At one point Kakashi looked up, and out into the crowd. He spotted, much to his surprise, several soldiers; obviously on shore leave. They seemed to be having fun, and it made him smile, though he didn't understand why, but at one point one of the soldiers raised his eyes, and scanned the area, looking slightly concerned.

He was so handsome, and he looked so strong, and he looked so... familiar. Kakashi could place him, but he watched him regardless, and finally as if he heard Kakashi's silent words t he man looked up, and locked eyes with Kakashi.

A gaze so strong, and so full of regret, and hurt that Kakashi almost ached with the man, but there was something else there, and Kakashi knew it to be lust. With a coy smile he raised his hand to give a slight wave, but Obito's girlfriend, and Kakashi's only other friend, rushed into the room, catching his wrist, and pulling him around to face her, she was so excited; her dad was coming to visit!

Kakashi wanted to be happy for her, and Obito as his uncle was flying out that weekend, but he was thinking about the soldier, but when he looked up the man was gone, disappointed he left with Rin to help her shop for her dad a present; it was his birthday.

He didn't notice (though strangely Obito did), the soldier standing by the exit, watching Kakashi as he walked away; a strange look of sorrow in his features and some how Obito knew that look to mean love.

Knew that this strange silent man watched Kakashi, but didn't speak to him for the love he felt; and perhaps, Obito thought, it was better this way.

Languidly he followed after Kakashi and Rin, sparing the soldier one last look as he left the mall, looking rather despondent.

–

"Kakashi?" Kakashi scowled as he looked up slowly from his desk, Tenzou looked concerned, and Kakashi blinked blearily. Had he fallen asleep? "Are you okay? I've been talking to you for five minutes. Have you heard a word I've said?"

"No." Kakashi admitted as he rubbed his eyes, taking the proffered cup of coffee. "Five minutes?" he asked looking up at Tenzou curiously, he nodded and Kakashi scowled, "Well shit man, I'm really sorry. I'm just..."

"Thinking, I know." Tenzou motioned Kakashi to follow him, "Jiraiya has something for us." he added in barely a whisper, and Kakashi whipped around to face him, shocked as hell because he'd had no idea that Tenzou was in ANBU. Tenzou just smiled, and reluctantly Kakashi got up and followed him.

–

Mingyu could tell as soon as he saw Hiro approaching the table that he was upset. "What is it?" he rasped as Hiro sat heavily in the chair opposite of him, and Hiro shook his head, regarding the menu silently, "Did something happen at work?" Mingyu asked as he lit a cigarette, and Hiro sighed heavily,

"Fucking Gai!" he roared slamming his fist into the table, and the people in the room recoiled, even Mingyu's guard, "That son of a bitch has the nerve, the fucking nerve! To talk about my dad!" Hiro was screaming, and Mingyu wondered if the cops were going to show up; how awkward would it be for Hiro to explain lunch with the notorious Mingyu?

"Hiroki!" Mingyu hissed, and Hiro flinched as if he'd been belted across the face, "Calm down. He's just trying to get a rise out of you, after seeing you with me the other night." Hiro seemed to wilt in his chair, and Mingyu wanted to comfort him, but he merely opened his menu, and Hiro sighing did the same.

–

Gai was tired, and hungry, and the police records didn't have any information on Soshi's death. But he knew for a fact that Soshi was dead. He didn't know how, he knew the paper he'd read as a teen wasn't a joke. But as he dug violently through his things, looking for the paper, he was frustrated.

He remembered the picture, remembered the article, remembered the man on the case, remembered the name (_Uchiha Fugaku)_ surely he still had the blasted thing? And when he found it he could-

There it was.

Gai unfolded the paper slowly, carefully looking at the picture, '_Unexplained Death Has Police Scratching Their Heads_'. It was a picture of Soshi, stabbed multiple times, his face sliced open, and slumped against the wall of a hotel Gai remembered well (_Even if Kakashi didn't_.).

This had happened days after he'd left, how could he possibly have anything to do with this? Gai sighed as he sat back on the floor, resting his head against the wall and turning his attention to the window. Why, he wondered, did life have to get difficult every time it seemed to be getting easier?


	11. This never ends Where are you

His life had been normal, less then two months ago. His life had been good, and he had been ready to be happy; but things never seemed to work out for him; he never seemed to get the chance to be happy. And always, always, Gai seemed to be there; Gai seemed to be ready to hurt him for something that had happened years (a life time ago) ago. And he didn't not how to mollify the other man; hell, he didn't know how to mollify himself, either.

Things were getting strange, and he didn't know how he was supposed to keep going with the flow of things. He didn't know how he was supposed to accept this; any of this.

His life was falling apart around him; he was splitting apart at the seams; and he was sure he was going to go down in flames soon.

He was running nowhere fast; and he was running out of time.

He'd never imagined he'd be in this position. Never imagined that he'd be running circles around his superiors, and avoiding all the goodness, and all of the truth in his world. He'd never imagined that his life would all be for nothing. That trying to make things better would have been in vain.

All he could focus on, he realized, was the fact that Gai seemed disapproving of him; almost as if he knew what Kakashi had resorted to; almost as if he could see the blood Kakashi had barely washed away dripping from his fingertips; almost as if he could see the monster Kakashi had become.

Or the fact that Tenzou, innocent kind Tenzou was a monster like him.

His life was hitting the floor in little shards, and try as he might he couldn't seem to pick the sharp, sharp shards up, and slide them back into place.

But it didn't matter.

(_But it did_!)

He couldn't think about that; any of it, not now. He had to focus on other things, more important things. Like finding a way to stay alive in the midst of a gang war when he himself was a fucking cop! It was easy to assert dominance among them, though. Easier still as he was a cop (and a wolf). But he didn't find any pleasure in it; any of it. And he was sure he was going to die.

He laughed, and he grinned, and he spoke; but it was hollow. His life was empty, and so was he; and his heart ached with every word, and his eyes burned, with every chuckle; and he felt like he was collapsing in on himself.

He was imploding.

* * *

><p>He was so tired. Things had gotten out of control fast; and what had been meant to be just one thing for ANBU, so ANBU could do just one thing for him, had turned into jobs during his free time. And Tenzou wasn't really making things any easier with his constant presence; they were practically living together, he realized. Tenzou didn't seem to mind his house, but rather liked it.<p>

He hated it. Almost gave it to the man on several occasions, but something always stopped him. Though he wasn't really sure what it was. He thought it might have something to do with Obito, but he wasn't really sure. Work was faltering, and therefore, so was he.

He was barely managing three hours of sleep a day (a twenty four hour cycle), and he wasn't at work a forth as much as he used to be. And he knew his cases were showing it; knew Tsunade had noticed; but what was one supposed to do when they had the Yakuza breathing down their neck? He had to do what they said, or they'd give him hell to pay.

Or give him to hell; to pay.

Either way, it didn't matter. He had to go see them again anyway, and he'd only been in the precinct for about an hour. Catching a folder out of Anko's hand as she walked past his desk, Kakashi grabbed Tenzou as he was walking away, "I have to take care of something. Can you cover for me?"

He looked awkward, and Kakashi knew that was because they were the only two out of their group here yet, but he nodded slightly, patting Kakashi's back as the other man moved past him. Sighing Tenzou sat heavily in his seat and began the paper work for the case he'd closed yesterday.

* * *

><p>It seemed to him that they were all working on their own cases, that they were all walking on a different road; that they were all burning their own path to hell.<p>

Tenzou was halfway through his report when Gai showed up, "Gai!" he said jumping up, thanking the heavens for sending Gai to him, because he'd desperately needed someone to cover for him. Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair he pulled it on as Gai came to an awkward pause in front of him, "Please cover for me?" Tenzou whispered, and Gai cast a glance at their desks, confused. "I've got some family stuff I have to take care of, and no one else is here. Please Gai?" a reluctant nod sent him flying toward the door.

* * *

><p>He couldn't understand this! Where did they all keep disappearing to? He hardly had time to debrief them before they were all gone. And he was left alone to do the work; all of it, while they were off doing God knows what!<p>

And he was tired. He wasn't used to being a detective; and all of this work, work, work! Was driving him crazy. But work he would, because unlike the other three he wasn't about to sign on with some fucking gang, and do what they said, so that they could get him where he wanted to be; and just where was that? He wondered.

But this was all getting a bit out of hand; and here he was one detective working on seven cases; alone. And Kakashi was off at parties the ANBU were holding; and Tenzou was with him. Hiro was doing a bit of work, but only the work he was able to do, provided with the information The Twelve gave him, to solve cases.

What was he going to do?

He was going to stare straight ahead; and he was going to keep to his straight narrow path; and if they chose to follow him, that was all good and well; but if they didn't... then he would be sorry, but he wouldn't go back for them. No matter how many shortcuts he saw on his way; he refused to stray.

* * *

><p>They weren't a team anymore, Gai thought as he watched Tenzou run out of the building. A good week and now it was all over. Sitting at his desk he flipped his computer on, absentmindedly thinking of Hiro, and wondering if he could find something on the other man to get him fired, or even better, arrested.<p>

Gai's day didn't seem so dreadful suddenly.

* * *

><p>By the time Hiro got in, midafternoon, Gai was getting antsy, and was relieved to see him, even if he hated him, "Mind the front?" Gai had said with a strange urgency to his voice, and Hiro, scowling, had nodded. Just as Gai had gotten up and quickly walked away from him; it was obvious Gai was trying to avoid being alone with him for very long, if at all, but Hiro could care less; the less of Gai he saw the better, really.<p>

Sitting at his desk Hiro pulled one of the case files over to him, and flipped it open; might as well get some work done, it didn't really look like anyone else was doing much, and besides that-

Hello. Gai had left his computer turned on.

Glancing around, to ensure that neither Gai nor Kakashi were in the area Hiro pushed himself out of his chair, and moved over to sit in Gai's chair – he brought the file with him for an excuse; he would say he was cross referencing Gai's work, to make sure he didn't undermine the other detective - and looked at the screen Uchiha Fugaku; why on earth was Gai looking up Fugaku?

Unsure if it was actually anything to worry about Hiro started scrolling through the file; he would find whatever Gai had found, if Gai had found anything; and he would be able to tie up this loose end that Mingyu was apparently too frightened to deal with.

* * *

><p>As he signed the last of the papers he'd been going over, and glanced toward the clock on the wall, the phone rang; hesitating for a moment – he could ignore it. He could just let it go to machine, and get back to them in the morning; he could go home to his family; he could, easily – Fugaku heaved a sigh and reached out, picking the receiver up he raised it to his ear, "Uchiha here." He drawled,<p>

"Ah, Fugaku. Good to hear you're still in the office, these days."

That was- that voice was- "… who is this?" it was barely a whisper, and Fugaku was dreading the answer; the answer he already knew.

"I'm hurt." The lilt was amused, "You're really going to pretend not to remember me?"

"What is this?" Fugaku demanded, "What do you want?" (without warning he thought _quoeth the Raven "Nevermore."_)

"I remember a young, ambitious police officer who was determined to clean this city up. Who was going to take the gangs apart one soldier at a time." Fugaku swallowed audibly, "I remember a young officer who got one man to swear his allegiance with the law. Who swore to protect him and his family." He paused slightly; for effect, "Odd, isn't it what money can buy?" but before Fugaku could respond, the line went dead, and he just sat there, holding the phone.

After several moments Fugaku lowered the phone into the cradle, and then picked it right back up, and dialed a number; once the phone was answered, Fugaku hesitated for a moment, "Mingyu? I… I just got a call from The White Fang."

**A/N: **

**I'm a baddie D; I'm sorry to anyone who was/is still reading this. I can't believe how long it's been since I wrote anything for this. **

**But I've lost interest in, not only the fic, the fandom. I had this chapter laying about unfinished, and I decided to finish/upload it. **

**I'll TRY to write more. **


End file.
